


Life, the universe and everything

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, True Love, Wincest - Freeform, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Someone watches Sam and Dean and finds the answer to the question about life, the universe and everything.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Life, the universe and everything

The Geminids meteor shower was expected today.

But it was also 4th of July which meant that most places near town would have too much light pollution for her to be able to see anything.

So she had taken her telescope and camera equipment to the clearing in the middle of the woods and stored it under the bushes at the edge of the clearing, ready to come back in an hour with her hot coffee and warm gloves and set it all up after dark.

Now as she pulled out her camera and started to adjust the lens and focus, she was distracted. Watching the stars fall always made her even more lost in her thoughts about life, the universe and everything.

_What was the meaning of it all? Was there any purpose to human existence? Why the struggle to survive and live only to die? What was the beginning and what would be the end?_

As her thoughts wandered she was suddenly startled by a man’s voice talking in the distance. She panicked, having never imagined any danger in this place and frantically reached for her phone to call someone and tell them where she was.

Just then she heard a soft laugh and the clink of glass. So she slipped her phone back in and moved forward quietly and peered through the bushes with her camera on video setting and increased the zoom depth to see what was going on.

Two men were sitting on top of a black car drinking beer out of bottles.

“Did you know today was going to be a meteor shower?” The long haired one was asking seriously.

“Yeah Sammy, you are not the only one who can use the internet you know?” The short haired man replied.

“Jerk.” Sammy said but with a smile.

“Bitch.” The other one replied with a grin.

They drank from their bottles and stared at the sky for a few minutes, watching a few stars falling.

The mild breeze ruffled Sammy’s bangs. He shivered.

The other one promptly stepped off the hood and rummaged in the trunk and brought out a blanket that he tried to drape around Sammy.

“Oh Dean.” Sammy said softly. “You always take such good care of me.”

“Well I don’t want your dopey princess ass sneezing and moaning for the rest of the week cos you can’t handle a bit of cold.” Dean said gruffly.

“Come here.” Sammy said as he opened up his arms, making the blanket flap around him like dark wings. “Warm me up some more.”

Dean came closer and stood between his legs and held Sammy around the waist.

They leaned in to each other at the same time and kissed softly and with infinite tenderness.

As the full moon emerged from the clouds she realized that both of them were much older than she had first thought.

Sammy pulled back and stared at Dean with so much love and she could see Dean look back with so much devotion that she was mesmerized.

“Happy anniversary.” Sammy said with a smile.

“Oh is it today??” Dean asked with exaggerated innocence.

“Mmhmm..” Sammy answered, gently stroking Dean’s face with his hand. “It is everyday actually. A celebration. A commitment. Eternal. Infinite.”

“Them’s some big words college boy.” Dean said, slowly tucking a strand of hair behind Sammy’s ear.

Sammy smiled. “There are no words big enough to explain my love for you. There is no world big enough to hold my love for you.”

She could see Dean’s eyes fill up with tears. He tried to speak but couldn’t and one tear spilled down his cheek.

Sammy wiped it and leaned in and kissed him again.

Dean kissed him back.

Minutes passed, maybe even hours.

Maybe an entire universe was born and destroyed in that time.

The meteor shower lit up the sky just then but the sparks were nothing compared to the way Dean’s eyes shone when he looked at his Sammy and the way Sammy’s face lit up when he looked at his Dean.

She smiled as she gathered her equipment and quietly walked to her car and drove away. The falling stars were just a distraction. She had found her answers.

Love was the meaning and the reason and the beginning and the end.

She was not sure if she would be fortunate enough to find that kind of love.

But she was happy in the knowledge that perhaps the universe had been created just for these two.

As a backdrop to the epic love story of Sammy and Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the answer isn't 42 this time :)


End file.
